


My Favorite

by PresidentofGallifrey



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Gen, Never Have I Ever, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentofGallifrey/pseuds/PresidentofGallifrey
Summary: Team Machine play a little game





	My Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> This game is something we made up in my after school club. It's basically a cross between Truth or Dare and Never Have I Ever. Everyone holds up a hand and take turns saying "Never have I ever......". If you have done it you have to put down a finger and the first person to lose all five fingers has to answer a question.

       John begins with,“Never have I ever hacked into the CIA.”

       Root and Harold exchange a glance as they both put a finger down.

       Fusco continues with “Never have I ever spied on anyone.”

       “Fuck you, Lionel.” Shaw growls as everyone puts a finger down.

       Root looks over at Shaw and says, “Never have I ever bench pressed my own weight.”

       Shaw retaliates with, “Never have I ever been in the looney bin.” She grins as Root puts another finger down. “Careful there, Root.”

       Harold says, “Never have I ever shot anyone.”

       The other shoot him dirty looks.

       It’s Fusco’s turn again. He looks at Root, who has one finger left. “Never have I ever abducted anyone.”

       Root pouts as she puts her remaining finger down. “I feel like I’m being targeted.”

       “Ready to face the music?”

       Root looks him in the eye. “Ask away, Lionel.”

       “Alright, Cocoa Puffs. Of all the guys here, who do you like the most?”

       Root squirms a bit. “Does it have to be a guy?”

       “Yes.”

       Root falls silent.

       “You have to answer the question, Cuckoo’s nest. Unless you’re scared?”

       Root looks up with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. “The guy I like the most is......Harold, obviously.”

       Harold almost chokes on his tea. “Miss Groves?”

       Fusco stares at her. “You know it’s like like, right?”

       “Of course, Lionel. Is it too much to believe I could be attracted to Harold?” Root flutters her eyelashes at Harold and the latter blushes insanely, staring down at his tea.

       Afterwards, Shaw walks up to Root. “So, you like Harold, huh?” She tries to sound casual but can’t stop the hurt from leaking out.

       Root puts her hands on Shaw’s shoulders and smiles. “Sameen, Harold might be my favorite out of the _guys_. But you’re my favorite _gal_.” She leans down to whisper in Shaw’s ear. “And I’ve always liked gals much better than guys.”

      

 

      

 


End file.
